


All Glitters That Matter

by raiuezky



Category: Fictional Characters - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fiction, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiuezky/pseuds/raiuezky
Summary: Satu kota.Dua mahasiswa.Tiga makna kehidupan.Doni dan Ben.





	All Glitters That Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Hai semuanya,  
> Ini pertama kalinya gue membuat cerpen menggunakan bahasa Indonesia dengan genre PLU.  
> Semoga bisa menikmati cerita ini, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan gue dalam membuat cerita.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jogjakarta, sebuah kota kecil nan indah yang memiliki berjuta kenangan bagiku. Dua tahun sudah aku menetap di kota ini dan dua tahun pula aku mencintai kota ini. Bukan bermaksud melebih-lebihkan, tetapi dua tahun pertama ini memang tahun yang spektakuler, apalagi selama menjalani perkuliahan di kota pelajar ini.

Setelah lulus dari SMA di salah satu SMA swasta di kota Jakarta, aku memilih universitas di Jogja sebagai tujuan pelabuhan pendidikan tingkat tinggi aku. Jogja bukanlah menjadi pilihan favorit bagi teman-teman SMA-ku yang lebih banyak memilih universitas di Jakarta dan Bandung sebagai tujuan mereka. Jadi, tinggallah aku sendiri tanpa teman-teman SMA-ku yang kini sudah berada di jalannya masing-masing.

Sebagai orang yang terbiasa terkena binar-binar kota Jakarta, sesampainya di Jogja, aku benar-benar merasakan perbedaannya. Mulai dari suasana lingkungannya maupun keramahan warga Jogja, tidak lupa dengan kulinernya yang enak dan cukup terbilang murah, hehe. Walaupun begitu, Jogja bukanlah kota yang terbelakang. Bahkan, tempat-tempat nongkrong di Jogja tidak kalah asik dengan yang ada di Jakarta maupun Bandung.

Namun, selain dari suasana dan kulinernya yang membuat aku jatuh cinta pada Jogja, seorang kating (kakak tingkat) di universitas aku menaungi pendidikan tingkat tinggi ini pula yang membuat aku betah dan memiliki banyak kenangan manis Jogja.

“Don lihat ke atas!” seru Ben kepadaku.

Sontak aku langsung mendongak ke atas dan tanpa sadar melihat bola basket sudah melayang dan mengarah padaku. Aku yang masih terdiam dan mengenang cerita-cerita lama, belum siap untuk menangkap ataupun menangkis bola yang datang ke arahku. Alhasil, bola itu tepat mengenai kepalaku dengan cukup keras.

“Ah!”

Ben pun langsung berlari ke arahku dan memastikan aku baik-baik saja.

“Lo kenapa sih Don?,” tanyanya sambil mengambil bola yang berada di sebelahku. “Jangan melamun, dong! Apa yang ada di pikiran lo?”

“Hehe, maaf Ben, tadi sedang banyak pikiran.” aku mencoba beri jawaban seadanya, karena rasa sakit dari benturan dengan bola yang cukup keras tadi membuatku tidak bisa berpikir dengan cepat.

“Lo gak kenapa-napa kan?,” tanyanya. “Lebih baik kita istirahat aja dulu deh.” ajaknya sambil berjalan menuju tiang _ring_ basket.

Namanya Ben, mahasiswa semester 8 yang kini sedang menjalani tahap tugas akhir demi mendapat predikat S.T. setelah nama belakangnya. Seorang mahasiswa yang sehari-harinya selalu membuat hati ini berdegup karena rasa kagum yang begitu tinggi pada dirinya. Aku dan Ben memang tidak langsung dekat ketika kami bertemu, perbedaan tahun masuk antara kami berdua membuat dia menjadi ketua Komdis (Komisi Disiplin) ketika aku menjadi mahasiswa baru di universitas ini. Berkulit sawo matang, tinggi dengan postur tegapnya, berkaca mata, dan rambut rapi disisir ke kiri selalu menjadi ciri khas fisiknya. Menjadi salah satu mahasiswa paling tampan di angkatannya menjadikannya mahasiswa yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh mahasiswi universitas ini.

“Iya, gak kenapa-napa kok,” aku jawab sambil berjalan menuju tasku yang berada di sebelahnya untuk mengambil air mineral. “Mungkin kecapekan aja setelah menjalani perkuliahan ini selama dua tahun.” tambahku dengan sedikit tawa dan menawarkan air mineral tersebut kepada Ben.

“Baru dua tahun aja udah mengeluh? Apa kabar gue yang udah 4 tahun disini, Don.” katanya sambil meminum air yang aku tawarkan.

“Hahaha iya sih, tapi sebentar lagi kan lo udah mau lulus.”

“Doain aja ya biar skripsi ini cepat selesai, bagaimanapun juga gue ingin cepet-cepet bekerja.”

“Iya pasti gue doain, Ben.” kataku yang menanggapinya dengan cukup lemas. Senyum yang aku berikanpun tidak semaksimal yang dapat aku berikan, seakan-akan aku belum siap untuk menyadari kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi Ben akan lulus dan meninggalkan universitas ini dan mungkin juga meninggalkan Jogja.

“Kenapa Don? Kok tiba-tiba lo terlihat murung, gak senang gue lulus?” katanya dengan sedikit tawa.

“Gak mungkinlah! Gue senang malah kamu lulus biar aku bisa nempatin kamar kosan lo yang lebih besar dari kamar gue.” jawabku dengan sedikit guyonan untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan serius. Aku dan Ben menempati kosan yang sama, bahkan kamar kami berdua bersebelahan. Karena itu, aku dan Ben sering bertemu dan berangkat ke kampus bersama beberapa waktu setelah aku menjadi mahasiswa baru.

“Dasar bodoh, kamar kosan kita sama besarnya. Kamar lo terlalu berantakan makanya terlihat sempit. Bersih-bersih, dong!” ucapnya dengan ketus sembari mentoyor kepalaku.

“Jangan galak! Lo bukan komdis lagi, ingat itu.”

“Hahaha, jadi masih mengungkit-ngungkit ketika lo jadi bahan becandaan gue waktu dulu?”

“Bagaimana enggak, seminggu masa gue menjadi mahasiswa baru dihabiskan cuma untuk dimarah-marahi sama lo dan teman-teman komdis lainnya!”

“Hahaha, beneran masih marah nih, yaudah peluk deh nih.” ucapnya sekaligus melingkari lengannya di sekitar leherku. Ya begitulah Ben, orang yang sangat piawai bermain kata dan becandaannya yang terkadang selalu membuat diriku jatuh hati.

“Apaan sih!” aku dorong dan mencoba menjauh dari dirinya.

“Hei semua orang disini mencoba meluk gue dan lo malah melewatkan kesempatan itu?”

“ _In your dream_ , Ben, _in your dream_.”

Akhirnya kami berduapun bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke kosan. Walaupun kosan kami dengan kampus tidak begitu jauh tetapi Ben bersikeras untuk membawa mobil katanya agar tidak kehujanan apabila hujan tiba. Itu selalu menjadi alasannya walaupun ia sadar bahwa bulan ini musim panas, memang pada dasarnya Ben manusia hedon di universitas ini. _But_ , Ben _will always be my_ Ben.

“Nanti malam gue mau pergi sama Denny dan Joshua ke _club_ , mau ikut?”

“ _Club_? Lagi? Gak bosan? Baru dua hari yang lalu kamu ke _club_ dan pulang-pulang dari sana lo mabok dan gabisa buka pintu kamar sendiri, siapa yang repot? Gue! Kalau gue ikut ke _club_ , siapa yang bantuin lo buka pintu kamar?”

Ben bukanlah tipe orang yang suka merokok atau minum-minuman. Namun, semenjak mulai bebas dari kampus karena hanya tinggal menyelesaikan skripsi, Ben mulai datang ke _club_ dengan dalih ingin menghilangkan rasa bosan. Entahlah, mungkin kesulitannya dalam menyelesaikan skripsinya dan tidak ada lagi tuntutan untuk mengikuti organisasi ataupun kepanitiaan yang membuatnya bebas semester ini menyebabkan dirinya merasa sangat bosan.

“Ayolah ikut sekali aja Don, lo gak perlu ikut minum kok.” bujuknya dengan senyum yang tidak mungkin dapat aku tolak.

“Oke, oke. Jam berapa? Boleh gak gue tidur terlebih dahulu? Sehabis basket tadi bikin gue lumayan mengantuk.”

“Kalau gitu lo tidur di kamar gue aja, daripada lo ketiduran di kamar lo dan gak bangun-bangun lagi.”

“Astaga, kamar kita hanya bersebelahan Ben Andreas! Lagipula kenapa lo pengen banget gue ikut, sih?”

“Biar bisa dijagain sama lo, biar gue gak nakal disana.” celetuknya dengan senyuman yang tidak dapat aku bedakan apakah pernyataan tersebut serius atau tidak.

“Peduli apa gue sama lo. Bodoh.”

“Ah Don, semakin lo tutupi semakin terlihat kalau lo peduli sama gue, kok.” ujarnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat samar karena wajahnya yang sedang mengarah ke jalan, fokus membawa mobil.

Aku hanya diam, wajah memerah akibat adanya perasaan antara malu dan takut, apakah Ben benar-benar mengetahui kalau aku kagum dan memang peduli padanya atau dia hanya bercanda seperti yang ia sering lakukan.

“Jam 10 ya Don, lo harus sudah siap atau lo yang bawa mobil nanti.”

Aku hanya mengangguk menyanggupi permintaannya, lagipula kapan lagi aku bisa menemani Ben dan teman-temannya.

Setelah seminggu menghadapi masa ospek, aku kira Ben adalah orang yang cuek dan dingin. Apalagi dengan label ketua komdis yang dimilikinya, tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya kalau dia adalah orang yang 180 derajat terbalik dari apa yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya. Ketika pertama kali sadar bahwa kita berdua satu kosan dan kamar kita bahkan sebelahan, Ben lah orang yang pertama memulai percakapan diantara kita berdua. Ben memanggil namaku dan meminta maaf atas segala perbuatan yang pernah dia lakukan kepadaku sewaktu ospek berlangsung. Katanya, aku memang sudah jadi incaran oleh para komdis semenjak awal ospek karena aku berkemungkinan besar menjadi salah satu mahasiswa tampan angkatanku. Bagaimana sistem penilaian mereka, aku tidak mengerti karena pada saat itu aku bahkan tidak sangat menarik untuk dilihat. Menggunakan seragam putih hitam dimasukkan ke dalam celana, menggunakan kacamata, dan rambut yang sudah berantakan akibat disuruh berlari kesana kemari oleh komdis. Cupu bukanlah _image_ yang ingin aku miliki selama menjadi mahasiswa baru, tetapi tuntutan dalam mengikuti ospek ini membuatku cukup terlihat cupu. Kesimpulannya, masa ospek bukanlah masa yang baik untuk diingat, namun berkat ospeklah Ben bisa kenal denganku.

“Don, ayo berangkat!” ujar Ben mengetuk pintu kosanku.

“Sebentar Ben.”

“Ayolah, lo bukan pacarku, jangan membuatku menunggu.”

Aku yang hanya tampil dengan _casual_ dengan tambahan semprotan parfum kesukaanku membuka pintu dan melihat penampilan Ben membuatku terdiam dan menatapnya untuk beberapa detik pertama. Ben dengan kaus hitam polos adalah Ben yang paling nyaman untuk dilihat, postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap disertai otot-otot lengan yang belum begitu nampak membuatnya begitu menarik untuk dipeluk. Aku harus menahan diri dari keinginanku ini.

“Sayangnya, lo juga belum memiliki pacar, Ben.” ujarku memulai pembicaraan.

“Ah benar, setidaknya gue memiliki lo yang belum memiliki pacar juga.” timpalnya dengan senyuman lalu merangkulkan lengannya disekitar leherku dan kami berdua berjalan menuju mobil untuk menjemput Joshua dan Denny.

Beberapa saat setelah kami berdua masuk ke dalam mobil, _handphone_ milik Ben berbunyi.

“Apa? Terus bagaimana? Masa kalian tidak jadi ikut? Bukankah kita sudah janji sebelumnya?,” Ben diam mendengarkan jawaban dari lawan bicaranya dalam telepon. “Baiklah, bagaimana kalau besok kalian membelikanku kebab kesukaan gue? Di persimpangan tempat kita sering kumpul itu, sebagai permintaan maaf kalian,” “Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok!” Ben akhirnya mematikan telepon tersebut.

“Siapa, Ben?” aku bertanya memecah kesunyian.

“Oh, tadi itu Joshua. Katanya dia tidak bisa ikut hari ini, ada _deadline_ pengumpulan tugas dari dosennya.”

“Lalu Denny?”

“Denny sedang pergi dengan pacarnya, katanya Joshua pacarnya Denny tiba-tiba mengajaknya menonton bioskop dan tidak mungkin Denny menolaknya kalau dia masih ingin pacarana sama dia.”

Lalu kami berdua tertawa memikirkan betapa takutnya Denny dengan pacarnya itu.

“Jadi malam ini hanya kita berdua?”

“Ya, hanya kita berdua. Bersama orang-orang dalam _club_ tentunya.”

Entah dari mana datangnya, kenyataan bahwa kali ini Ben pergi ke _club_ hanya denganku membuat hatiku berdegup kencang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku pergi bersama dengan Ben hanya berdua saja, namun entah mengapa aku punya firasat baik mengenai malam ini.

Perjalanan dari kosan menuju _club_ malam itupun berasa begitu cepat. Ben yang telah memarkirkan mobilnya bergegas turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam _club_ tersebut meninggalkan aku sendiri yang masih berdiri terdiam di depan mobil. Aku yang sebelumnya pernah memasuki _club_ malam semenjak SMA merasa seperti ini pertama kalinya masuk ke dalam _club_ malam.

“Ayo Don!” teriaknya dari kejauhan mengajakku untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

“Ya, tunggu.” jawabku lalu berlari ke arahnya untuk masuk ke dalam _club_ tersebut.

Setelah kami berdua masuk ke dalam, ruangan besar dengan pencahayaan yang cukup redup dan suara musik yang kencang menjadi ciri khas _club_ ini. Setelah melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar, Ben memutuskan untuk duduk di ujung ruangan yang memang pada saat itu menjadi satu-satunya meja yang belum ditempati siapapun.

“Siap bersenang-senang malam ini, Don?”

Aku yang hanya dapat melihat wajahnya dengan samar akibat pencahayaan ini hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang mulai bergoyang dengan alunan musik yang kencang.

“Aku mau pesan air minum terlebih dahulu, kamu mau apa? Oh ya! Air mineral.” jawabnya atas pertanyaan yang dia ucapkan sendiri tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagiku untuk menjawabnya. Ben pun langsung menghilang di tengah keramaian.

Aku yang biasanya menjadi seseorang yang seru dalam sebuah pesta, tidak mungkin diam saja mendengarkan alunan musik yang sangat mengajak badanku untuk mulai bergoyang juga, aku pun mulai berada di tengah lantai dansa dan bergoyang bersama kerumunan orang-orang yang mungkin sudah mulai mabuk terlebih dahulu.

“Memulainya tanpa gue?” ujar Ben dari belakangku yang cukup mengagetkanku.

“Ya, jangan anggap gue gak bisa menikmati malam!” jawabku dengan senyuman lalu berputar balik, menatapnya, dan bergoyang di depannya.

“Sudah sering mendatangi _club_ sewaktu di Jakarta ya?”

“Rutinitas malam bersama teman-teman.”

“Jadi suka minum juga?”

“Hanya sedikit, berusaha untuk tidak membuat diri ini mabuk karena selalu membawa mobil.”

“Ingin minum sama gue, Don?”

“Bukankah lo hanya memesan air mineral untuk gue?” candaku dan memukul bahunya pelan.

“Yuk kembali ke meja kita, gue mulai lelah bergoyang di tengah kerumunan ini.” ajaknya sambil berjalan keluar dari lantai dansa tersebut.

Akhirnya aku dan Ben kembali ke tempat awal kami, sebuah meja di ujung ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang cukup redup dan sepi karena jarang orang melewati jalan di depan tempat kami. Kami mulai berbincang-bincang, tak lupa juga meneguk tiap gelas alkohol yang dituangkan Ben ke gelas kami berdua. Sampai pada satu titik dimana aku memutuskan untuk berhenti minum untuk mencegah diriku terlalu mabuk malam ini.

“Sudah cukup Ben, gue rasa gue sudah tidak bisa minum lagi.”

“Ayolah, jangan menjadi seperti anak kecil. Bahkan botol minuman ini belum habis. Bantu gue menghabiskannya.” ajaknya dan kembali menuangkan minuman tersebut ke gelasku.

“Tidak Ben, gue harus memastikan kita berdua bisa sampai di kosan dengan selamat. Lebih baik gue tidak mabuk malam ini.

“Baiklah, _your loss_ Don.” Ujarnya dan kembali meminum minuman tersebut. Walaupun pencahayaan di tempat kami berdua cukup redup, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Ben yang mulai memerah yang merupakan efek dari alkohol ini. Ya, Ben sudah mulai mabuk dan sudah saatnya aku menghentikannya dan mengantarnya pulang.

“Oke sudah cukup Ben,” kataku sambil mengambil botol tersebut dari tangannya. “Lo sudah cukup mabuk dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, kita lebih baik pulang sekarang.”

“Ah tidak Don, biarkan gue menghabiskan minuman gue dulu lalu gue janji kita akan pulang.”

“Tidak Ben, lihat wajah lo! Wajah lo sudah memerah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang atau lo akan sakit nanti pagi.”

Ben langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat aku duduk. “Kenapa lo sangat peduli sama gue Don?” katanya lalu duduk di sebelahku dan menatapku. Aku merasa kami berdua duduk sangat dekat, bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Oh tidak, hal ini sangat membuatku tidak nyaman, hati ini berdegup sangat kencang berada di dekatnya dalam keadaan dan situasi seperti ini.

“Gue, gue, hanya berusaha menjaga lo supaya tidak mabuk berlebihan Ben, tidak lebih.”

“Oh ya?”

“Ya.”

“Doni?”

“Ya, Ben?”

Itu semua berjalan begitu cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari kedipan mataku. Aku tidak menyadarinya dalam beberapa detik pertama bahwa bibir Ben sudah mendarat di bibirku. Aku terdiam, tidak tau harus melakukan apa, bahkan berpikir untuk membalas ciumannya pun aku tidak bisa. Saat ini aku merasa kebingungan, apa yang terjadi begitu cepat bagiku untuk berpikir dengan akal sehat. Dan ketika aku sudah bisa mengatur gerak tubuh ini, aku sadar, Ben sudah terlelap dan berada di lenganku. Apa yang baru saja terjadi adalah sebuah mimpi? Ataukah memang kenyataan? Aku tidak bisa membedakannya, yang aku tau pasti, ini mungkin sebuah awal dari segalanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter-chapter selanjutnya kemungkinan akan menceritakan ulang pertama kali Doni menjadi mahasiswa baru dan membangun hubungan pertemanan dengan Ben. Ada pula chapter yang difokuskan dari sisi Ben sehingga karakter Ben bisa terbangun juga.  
> Semoga selalu sabar menanti update untuk chapter selanjutnya.
> 
> Terima kasih!


End file.
